What Happen To The World
by Doctor Insane
Summary: Ok I am trying to screw it up and confuse people.Then i will explain more in the next chapter.Oh and action comes later in story.


I am new so ....I hope i did the math right.Here is a wierd story I own nothing here and I thought I would try this style and if you hate it tell me.Boy/Boy stuff so if you hate that then stop now.Otherwise continue (evil laugh)HA HA HA HA HA cough HA HA HA HAcough cough HA oh screw it just read the story already.Why are you still reading this??? READ THE STORY NOT THIS.....Maybe i should stop typing ya probably start reading!!!!!!  
  
Seto's Pov  
  
Ch1 The Duel   
  
I'm a sixteen year old boy who looks like seto but younger.I was wearing what seto wore in duelist kingdom because well you find that out.  
  
I walked down the hall after Seto."Seto wait up."I yelled.Seto paid no attention to me"Seto Kaiba you homo!"Seto turned around and so did Mokuba.Mokuba said"you have no right to talk to my big bro that way."I said sorry now Seto I chalenge you to a duel."Seto said"Waste my time on a lowlife duelist no thanks."I replied "I have a god card.""Impossible there is only 3."he said.I grinned"wrong now let's duel."  
  
We went to a dueling arena.It was his turn first.he drew his hand he summoned Vorse raider in attack mode.He ended his turn.I then summoned Zombroya the Dark in attack mode.I blew away his Vorse Raider and 200 of his lifepoints.I then played Ookazi and wiped out 800 lifepoints.Then I set two cards facedown.Seto set a monster.I attacked and his monster effect activated cyber jar.Both our monsters were destroyed and we drew cards. I had 5 monsters.I summoned them all.Then I activated card destruction and got rid of my hand.Seto did the same.Then I played one card face down.He had 4 monsters on the field.He summoned blue eyes and wiped out one of my monsters."that was pathetic"I laughed."SHUT UP AND DUEL"Seto barked.I drew my card.I laughed.My laugh sounded like Seto's.I said"I sacrifice three monsters to summon The God Anubis Lord of the Underworld."Seto gasped(more like a growl though)."My monster gets 500 attack for each card in my graveyard that means it has 2500 attack.Seto laughed.I said"I activate my face down card gracefull charity I draw my cards and discard these two and play my card that I just got.I summon pot of greed so I get two cards."My monster got 1000 more attack.I blew away his blue eyes with 500 lifepoints.I said"I activate my monsters abillity of resurection I get to bring back the last monster sent to the graveyard."I brought blue eyes back and attacked seto's last monster with it.Seto played one card face down and ended his turn.I played card destruction to get more attack points."5500 attack."I laughed I played Monster reborn and brought back Vorse Raider.Then I summoned7 colored fish in attack mode.I attacked and Kaiba activated mirror force and blew away my attacking monster.Then all of my monsters attacked and Kaiba said"no..no..it can't be I..I.."I laughed"  
  
I learned it from you.....dad.""Dad?"seto asked."yes I came through time to have fun before you turn completely cold."I went out to Yugi's and I walked into his house,right past Grandpa,and up stairs.I stood out side Yugi's door.I could hear the one of them."This is the police"I said in the best cop voice (which was real good) I could.Yami came to the door and opened it slowly.I yelled"BOOOO!"Yami was so scared he fell on his butt.I laughed as hard as I could.Yami stood up"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"I walked right past Yami and sat on his bed."who a...are you?"Yami asked."Seto Kaiba but call me Seth,so you don't get me and my dad Seto confused."I replied."I know how you and Yugi felt being in the same body and all that but did you share the same emotions?"I asked."yeah we still do [most of the time any way]why"Yugi asked.I knew Yugi and Yami are two spirits but they act like one.They share a strong emotion stronger than friendship,not love,like a symbiotic relationship.I know because I was with Yugi in the future and he talked all the time about it.  
  
I grabbed Yugi's deck and built a tower stacking the cards."ummmm...."Was Yugi's only comment.I put his deck back the way it was and pushed Yami on to the bed.I sat down beside him.I put Yami in a head lock and gave him a noogie.Yami tried to force his way out even though he was stronger I wasn't letting go.I smiled and eventialy let go.Yami rubbed his sore head. "Where is Yugi?"I asked.The spirit replied"in the bathroom peeing."When Yugi entered five or so minutes later I jumped out from behind the door and made Yugi jump and then he thrust a fist into my nose.The blow was strong....strong enough to knock me down.Yami who was standing laughed.I stood up too and raised my foot hard and fast as I could Yami doubled over and groaned in pain.Yugi came over to check Yami who at the time was only in GREAT pain.Yugi had grabbed a baseball bat and started swinging.He managed to clip my knee but Yami tried to stand up and Yugi hit Yami in the jaw instead of me.  
  
I scooped Yami up and said"hey lay off the burgers ok Yami??"I ran to the hospital.Luckily Yami was just gonna have a bruise on his jaw.Then I ran back to Yugi I plopped Yami on the bed and knelt infront of him.Yugi thought I was kissin Yami but I was checkin to see if he was awake.Yami groaned"Come here sexy."and pulled me close so my cheek was touching his cheek and no not his ass his face.Yami was asleep still.Meanwhile Yugi thought'stay away from my precious Yami'I could feel Yami and he was hot enough to make me sweat."Yugi get some pills."I ordered Yugi obeyed and I popped one in Yami's mouth followed by a sip of water.(by the way the hospital was 3 blocks from Yugi's house if you used shortcuts)I pulled everything off Yami's upperboddy.I brought in a thermometer and it said 100."Holy shit he is so hot you could cook an egg on his chest."Yugi went down stairs and got an egg and cracked it on Yami.I had to wipe the it off and make sure I got it all.I pulled out a cuban and took a puff.Yugi almost knocked it out of my hand saying"your to young for that.""well what about this?"I yanked out a beer and opened it.I said"this is coke not beer chill,oh and the cigar only in real rough times."Yugi sighed.I blew smoke at Yugi.He batted at it like a cat and a string.I blew a ring a round Yami's pelvis then two more at his chest.I laughed but Yugi growled slightly.I got a wet towel and laid it on the sick one.I sighed "If you wouldn't have punched me we wouldn't be in this situation.""me.....you where the one who scared the shit out of me."Yugi replied."was he okay earlier?"I inquired."stomach ache thats it." 


End file.
